


In The Doghouse

by trixxupmysleeves



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Kwami Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixxupmysleeves/pseuds/trixxupmysleeves
Summary: When Chat Noir doesn't show up to a particularly difficult Akuma, Ladybug recruits a new superhero. What she doesn't know? He already has one. Now Adrien has to balance two miraculi, double the power set, a hyperactive dog, and a sarcastic cat. But when a perilous mistake is made, a dangerous plot brews, and they find themselves in over their heads.





	1. A Cool Evening




 

 

The evening was cool, as Marinette enjoyed the chilly breeze. The sun was setting a nice shade of orange, to a dark blue, and she smiled, sliding Tikki cookies beside her on her lounge chair.

"Isn't it pretty?" She asked the small being. She watched the clouds leisurely cross the skyline, and at that moment, she felt an overriding feeling of calm.

"It sure is!" Tikki chirped. The cookies were warm and fresh, melting in her small mouth. Sighing, she turned to Marinette. "It's so sad the other kwami can't enjoy this. Right now they're stuck in the Miracle Box." All twelve of the zodiac kwami were dormant, safely locked in Master Fu's massage parlour.

Her mood temporarily dampened. "At least they have each other!" She responded. It was true. The kwami were able to connect to their realm of origin through the box, and many of them often visited. But with the passing of Nooroo's birthday, the window that allowed communication outside of the box had closed. Sadly, they hadn't been able to save him, and now they had their guard up.

And it was with this raised guard that the pair noticed the dark butterfly flying past. "Wait, what?" Marinette yelled, jumping to her feet. She crossed the balcony, and watched the Akuma pass by. With a mix of dread and anticipation, she turned to her kwami. "Ready?"

Her kwami swallowed her cookie, fueled up. "Ready."

"Tikki, spots on!"

With a pink flash, Ladybug was swinging through the streets, tracking the Akuma. Releasing her yo-yo off a lamp post, she landed with incredible precision. Her powers, one of the strongest of the miraculi, allowed her to do things Marinette couldn't, like flip in the air with ease and grace. Suddenly, the ground rumbled, and she steadied herself. Civilians fell around her. She gazed to her left, and there, a figure stood. She was tall, and muscled. She was steel, head to toe, wielding two dumbbells on her waist. "My name is Alloy! And I'm here to weed out the weak!"

  
One of her arms morphed into a battle rope, and lashed a nearby man, dressed in formal attire. "Starting with those lazy suits!" She turned, whipping a car with a classically dressed woman inside. The car swerved, colliding with a nearby lamppost, although the driver escaped. Alloy grinned, morphing the end of her arm into a hammer. She quickly aimed for the car she escaped from, smashing the side window. She let out a deep, hearty laugh, and turned her attention towards Ladybug.

Taking a cue, Ladybug stepped towards Alloy. "Stop this madness, and no one gets hurt!" She called. A few people behind her cheered, and she continued her walk towards the villain.

"I don't think so! You hide behind the power of your miraculous, but you're really a weakling, and I'm here to get you all into shape!" She pulled a dumbbell off her waist, and launched it towards Ladybug. The heroine quickly lept in the air, flipping over the weapon. She landed expertly on the ground, but the boomerang dumbbell got her from behind, throwing her forwards a few feet.

Alloy laughed again, and jogged towards Ladybug. The glowing butterfly symbol remained like Hawkmoth was instructing her. "Let me just grab those earrings..." She reached forwards and... Ladybug threw her legs in the air, forming an arch. The villain lurched back, and Ladybug lept to her feet.

  
"You're not getting these earrings, but I'll be grabbing your Akuma!" She twirled her yo-yo around, tieing the villain's arm, and pulled forwards. Alloy was too strong, however, and simply yanked Ladybug towards her. Catching her in her arms, she reached for the earrings, and plucked one off. Ladybug slowly started transforming.

Swiftly, Ladybug jumped back, escaping Alloy's loose grip. She snatched the earring back, and put it in place. Her outfit, which had retracted to her knees, quickly reappeared. Ladybug fled backwards onto a nearby roof. Alloy grinned, launching another boomerang dumbbell. After dodging it, Ladybug launched her yo-yo into the air. "Lucky Charm!"

There were pink swirls, and an item appeared in her hand.

A candle.


	2. Of Dogs And Dilgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette reconnects with a miraculous treasury; new powers are introduced, and a favour is asked.

Master Fu was calm. The teacup he held in his hands was warm, soft piano drifting through the air. His linen shirt was white and hung loosely on his torso. It was complemented by the turtle miraculous on his wrist. Wayzz meditated beside him, Fu`s low hums accented by those of his kwami.

The ancient door swung open, and Master Fu frowned. A perfect evening tainted. He slowly opened his eyes, and a panting Marinette was doubled over in front of him. "Master," She crowed, sucking in the diffused air. "My lucky charm... Akuma... candle..." She huffed and collapsed on the ground in a rough kneel. She clasped her eyes, slowing her breathing to a steady beat, synchronized with the crescendo of the now flute melody.

"Sorry, Master Fu. There`s an Akuma, a really strong one. I don`t know where Chat Noir is, and my Lucky Charm said to come here!" Tikki flew out from her bag, munching on the remains of a chocolate chip cookie, nodding along.

Once again, a particularly strong Akuma appeared. It was troubling, seeing as Chat Noir had been MIA for the past few days. He shook his head. Technically, Adrien Agreste had been sick, and Chat Noir was bedridden. A true shame, as Ladybug and Chat were a fine team. "I see." He stood, Wayzz flying to greet his fellow kwami. He stood, crossing over to his phonograph. He put the code in the brass lock, and quickly retrieved the Miracle Box.

As usual, the box opened, and the drawers on the side expanded. The bee and fox miraculi lay dormant in front of them, along with the twelve zodiac miraculi. Items of incredible magic were at their disposal, safely guarded through many years. Powers of sonic proportions, of incredible strength, were available for use. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Please choose an ally you can trust on this mission."

Marinette hovered over the miraculi. The top layer was briefly considered, and she slowly moved over to the last two. The tiger shone in the parlour lights, and the ox seemed to call out to her. She bit her lip, settling on an opened ended one. It was black, with white dog heads at the end. Bright yellow bands were spread around the miraculous. Master nodded. "The dog miraculous, the miraculous of diligence. It grants the user the power of watchfulness, of minor clairvoyance. The weapon, a large boomerang, the kwami is Luppin.

This miraculous is very powerful, with a lot of potential. Being able to find things and see what is hidden, a very coveted ability." He looked up at her, her bright blue eyes fiercely attentive, like a young guardian in training. "You must choose someone who will not use this for their own personal gain. Do you understand?"

The young wielder nodded. "I will treat this miraculous with great care."

He nodded in response. "Then go. Paris awaits."

She grabbed the miraculous, leaping to her feet. "Tikki, spots on!" Ladybug lept out the window, quickly leaping across the rooftops, destination; a particular mansion.

Master Fu sat there a while, and then put the box back into storage. "Wayzz?"

"Yes, Master?"

He paused. " That miraculous is incredibly powerful."

"I know."

"And I wouldn`t normally ask you this."

"Master?"

He turned to his kwami. "Could you do something for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Luppin is coming...


	3. A Cat, A Dog, And A Rich Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our favourite doggo, and a premium sitcom idea is born. Bonus points for popcorn-munching Wayzz.

The night was cold, his blankets warm, his nose stuffed.

And his cat? Snoring.

Adrien lay curled up in the thick blanket, an empty bowl of the finest chicken noodle soup in Paris lay beside him. He breathed loudly through his nostril, trying (and failing) not to sound too much like an animated octopus. His cold was terrible, causing him to stay home from school for a few days. His father was not too pleased, but what could he do? No amount of money could simply erase the human cold.

"You wanted to be a normal kid! This is what you get." Plagg had chided, scarfing down another wheel of camembert. That had been the first day, when his classmates heard perfect Adrien was sick, they had signed a card, full of sarcasm and care. And Marinette had brought it to him, along with some delicious scones, and his homework. Her cute smile had warmed his heart, and he wished, now more than ever, that he could see her.

There was a knock at his window.

Confused, he rolled over, careful not to wake the sleeping kwami. There she stood, his black and red princess, on his balcony. His heart flipped. Groggily and self-conscious of his bare, naked chest, Adrien dragged himself out of bed. He flipped on the lights of his room. He opened the sliding door. "Ladybug? What are you doing here?"

The heroine was evidently flustered by the model's chest. He wasn't muscled, but a soft six-pack was forming. "I-uh.." She swallowed. "May I come inside?" Adrien nodded, shuffling her inside. She surveyed his room, and he blushed. It was sort of dirty, clothes on the ground, and filthy dishes littering his desk. He was embarrassed. He hadn`t had a chance to clean up, and one of the most powerful heroes in Paris was looking at him like he was a dirty pig.

"Sorry, I've been kinda sick. I would've cleaned if I knew you were coming!" He scrambled, shuffling a pair of socks under his couch. "How can I help you this time of night?"

She turned to him, her black hair swivelling. "Chat Noir has been missing for a while now." He froze. Did she know? How could she? Had he been careless, transforming in semi-closed off Parisian alleys? Perhaps she had followed him? Maybe she figured out that he and Chat had both been sick, and pieced it together? "And I need some help." She lifted her hand, revealing a small black box, red ornament adorning it.

"What is this?" But he had a sinking feeling. Ladybug was offering him a small back box, identical to the one that the Miraculous of the Black Cat had arrived in. She was offering him a miraculous.

"Would you like to help save Paris, alongside me?" He gulped. She was offering him a miraculous, and he already had one. How could he accept it? It would be greedy, and there were so many other people who could use it. On the other hand, it was Ladybug. How could he refuse it? If she was here, she needed help, and she may not have time to get another person. Who knew what the Akuma was going to do?

He needed a plan. He would accept the miraculous, use it once, and then give it back, refusing to use it again. He could claim it wasn't for him, and walk away. Simple, easy. What could possibly go wrong?

He nodded.

Ladybug smiled."Adrien Agreste, this is the Miraculous of the Dog, which grants the power of diligence. You will use it for the greater good." Nodding, he gingerly took the wooden box into his hands, and opened it. The miraculous lay there, and then flashed. A bright brown orb flew around him, and the miraculous changed from black, brown and white, to a lighter brown, and white. The orb shimmered away, and a small creature was floating in front of him.

The kwami was mainly brown, like a lighter milk chocolate. They had giant floppy ears, and large brown eyes. A white underbelly shifted to their snout, creating a small diamond shape. They even had a cute, wagging little tail to boot. In conclusion, they were incredibly adorable.

"Hello! How are you? You look nice! Are you nice? I love your hair! I'm Luppin! I'm a kwami! I grant magic powers! Yours is diligence! You can have visions! I love your room! Can I share it? We're gonna be bestest friends!" She yipped, flying up to Adrien's chest, her soft fur brushed against his chest.

It was a lot to take in.

Ladybug giggled. "Luppin, we need to focus. There's an Akuma. I'm gonna go fight it, It's a few blocks off the Seine, you guys catch up!" She waved, leaving Adrien and his kwami(s) to have an interesting conversation.

"Plagg, you can come out now," Adrien called. As expected, his kwami floated out lazily, eyeing Adrien and Luppin. He quickly started to laugh. Adrien rolled his lime eyes, prying the tiny god off his chest. "Luppin, I believe you've met Plagg." Luppin turned, to face her brother.

"Plagg? Plagg! Plagg?" She yipped, zooming over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here!"

Luppin barked in confusion. Then it clicked. "Oh, the Ladybug wielder doesn't understand who you are!" She yipped. Then eyed Plagg. Then Adrien. "This is going to be fun."

The green god dwelling on a PLagg-destroyed security camera, just chuckled, and zoomed back to his Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Luppin! Also, Plagg found the security camera, and regularly destroys the cable. Adrien doesn`t know, Gabriel just keeps trying to repair it, and Plagg protects his sunshine child.  
> Next chapter we meet our new hero, and then some interesting plot happens...


	4. Off The Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first transformation, and a practical joke.

<Baana is one of many kwami names that were inspired and or taken by Anibelli’s fanfiction “The Final Fight”. These names were taken AFTER I asked them, and used with their explicit permission. It’s a great piece, and I encourage you to read it.>

"Let's get to business," Adrien called. He had to lift his voice, so the kwamis would hear him. Luppin was engaged in licking the foosball table, Plagg in watching from the couch, camembert in hand. It was funny, really, that in a time of need, both kwami had abandoned their duties, and taken to goofing off. But Paris needed him. He walked over, peeling Luppin off the foosball player's head. "We need to transform. Now, what are my powers? Weapon? Transformation phrase?"

Luppin gazed adoringly at her temporary partner. She struggled to focus, and then finally clued in. "Oh! Adrien, I'm so sorry! I'm such an airhead. I'm always forgetting! It's funny! I'm the kwami of diligence, and I forget so often! I should switch with Baana. She's the monkey kwami! She's super fun! We should visit her! I'm kinda hungry? Got anything to eat?"

"Luppin!"

"Oh, right!" She focused, turning sombre. Well, as sombre as she could be with her tongue blepping out. "As I said, you're the holder of diligence. You're able to notice things. You're also able to use your power, Fursight! Like foresight, but furry! Get it?" She barked happily, quickly forgetting her seriousness. It was hard to be firm with her, this tiny puppy's happiness was infectious.

"I get it, Luppin." Adrien sighed, a small smile spreading across his face. A brisk breeze wafted against his back, a reminder of the open door. He didn't have time to get her to fully focus, only time to act. He wasn't sure what Fursight did, or what the weapon was, but he didn't have time. "What's my phrase?"

Luppin smiled, and yipped, "It's ' Luppin, 'Tongue Out'!" Really? Adrien questioned. Out of all the phrases. Claws Out, Scales On, Luppin's was "Tongue Out"? It was somewhat weird, but he couldn't question it. Phrases were phrases.

"Okay, Luppin, Tongue Out!" Luppin snickered, and then burst into full out laughter. Plagg also was cackling, flying over to the two.

"Adrien, you fell for the oldest trick in the book!" He laughed, his green eyes shut tight. Adrien rolled his eyes. He would never live this down. Waiting for the kwamis to settle, he picked up the dog miraculous. It was round, and open-ended. He wasn't sure entirely what it was, but he wasn't running around Paris with it on his neck, like a collar. He tried to fix it on his wrist, but it was too large to fit on his wrist, without simply falling off. Refusing to wear it as a head band, he put it on his neck.

"Okay, you got me. Now, what's the real phrase?" He asked Luppin, ready to leap into battle.

She wiped away a tear of joy. "Luppin, Eyes Open."

Eying her suspiciously, he nodded, and took a ready stance."Luppin, Eyes Open!" The brown kwami flew into the brown and white miraculous, which switched to black, white, and gold. Power surged through him, and he felt his senses spiking. If he concentrated, he could hear Plagg munching on cheese. His eyes flared under the bright light, and he felt his teeth sharpen. His eyes changed to Luppin's blue. His blond hair took on a radical change. It became an extreme jet black buzz cut, extending to five inches shooting up on top, and changed to a deep brown at the tips.

His suit was breathable, and a leather-like material. He was donning a mainly black outfit, with a high collar,and white gloves. Gold boots hugged his feet, and he felt the mask spread across his face, two floppy dog ears attached. The miraculous was at the base of said collar, attached to the suit, unable to fall off. He glanced in a nearby mirror, and gasped. He looked like a metal rocker Doberman. He even had a giant curved tail on his rear. He played around with it, and knocked it off. He yelped, to Plagg`s amusement, and picked it up. He quickly realized it wasn't a tail at all, it was a boomerang. He smiled, admiring his form in the mirror.

Finally, he strode over to his balcony. He lept on it, happy to have his former agility return. He turned to the small kwami watching behind him. "Watch out, Paris. Bandog is off his leash." And lept out into the obsidian night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, exciting! Bandog is here! Bit sized chapter, next one will be way longer. Fun stuff is coming. Keep your eyes open for Baana`s name. Bonus points if someone can tell me what Bandog means/why I chose it!
> 
> Also, Baana is one of many kwami names that were inspired and or taken by Anibelli’s fanfiction “The Final Fight”. These names were taken AFTER I asked them, and used with their explicit permission. It’s a great piece, and I encourage you to read it.


	5. Fursight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bandog takes a stroll, Alloy loses her patience, and we witness a breaking and entering. Enter the antagonist.

   Bandog scaled the rooftops expertly.

     _Man, it felt good to be doing this again._

He revelled in the feeling of freedom, of leaping and flipping, with newfound awareness. He noticed every roof shingle, was able to avoid the loose ones. He smelt bird poop, and baked goods wafting through the air as he passed the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. He briefly considered stopping for a quick bite, but snapped out of it. He had a mission; get to the Seine, defeat the Akuma, give back the miraculous. Easy peasy, camembert squeezy.

     Making a long leap across a street, he pulled his boomerang off his hip. He opened the interface, and quickly entered coordinates for the Seine. Seeing the digital marker, he changed course and made his way towards the fight.

     He finally had the fight in view. The Akuma launched a dumbbell towards Ladybug, and she quickly flipped onto a nearby roof. She flipped once more, bouncing off a nearby window, and landed a few feet behind the Akuma. She tossed her yo-yo, trying to ensnare the villain, but her strength was too unparalleled, and she grabbed the yo-yo, whipping Ladybug a few yards away. He quickened his pace, jumping next to the hero.

     She jumped to her feet, glancing towards Bandog, and smiled. "Adrien! Glad you could make it!" She called, jogging towards him. "That's Alloy, made of pure steel. Her Akuma's in her dumbbell." She pointed toward the villain's waist, where her dumbbells were mounted.

     Bandog nodded. "The name's Bandog, Ladybug. And I'm on it!" He leapt onto the nearest roof, and bounded towards the villain. He pulled off his boomerang, flicking it towards Alloy. She grinned, catching the weapon in her hands. She tried snapping it, not realizing it was indestructible like the miraculi and he flipped off the roof toward her. She looked up and dodged backwards, just as Bandog swung. He missed her face twice, and somersaulted away from a kick. He rebounded, stealing the boomerang back, and vaulted over her head, pushing off her. He smiled as she spun in annoyance. "What's wrong, Alloy? Can't handle a little puppy dog?"

     She cracked her knuckles, morphing an arm into a blade. "Quite the opposite, tiny chihuahua. I'm gonna snap you in half." She attacked, swinging her arm wildly. He ducked, and then used his boomerang as a shield. She scoffed. "Big scary guard dog can't take it, huh?" He shook his head, jumping to kick her. As she reached to cut his face, he bent, gripping the sword midair, and landed sideways on her back. He snatched the dumbells off her waist, landing vertical, and ran forwards. Now, he needed a plan. 

     An angry Akuma chased after him, screaming profanity, and panicked. Ladybug leapt in her way, and blocked her. She glanced backwards. "Be careful, Bandog!" And turned to fight the livid villain. He signalled "yes" and continued toward the Seine. He was stumped. Without Plagg, he had no way to destroy the metal weapons, and was unable to defeat the Akuma. But, he did have an idea. He couldn't destroy the heavyweights directly, but he could find a way to get them wrecked through outside forces.

     He stopped in an alley, catching his breath, and then stood. He dropped the dumbbells, focusing on the boomerang. "Fursight!" He yelled into the night, and suddenly, the boomerang began to spin. It flew out his hands, zooming down the street. He gasped, and followed it. "Not my ideal game of fetch, but a dog`s gotta do what a dog`s gotta do." He joked into the night, as he chased the boomerang down the river. It began to slow, and then stopped infront of a warehouse door.

     The boomerang slowly stopped spinning. He knew what he would do. 

     He just hoped he wasn't too late.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     The figure dismounted their motorcycle, walking calmly towards the warehouse. They dislodged a pair of bolt cutters from their back pocket, and removed the lock on the back door. They laughed, and stepped inside. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, a new chapter! I tried to make it lengthier, but I`m not that good at writing fighting scenes. We see Fursight in action, and meet a mysterious new stranger...


	6. Five Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious figure strikes, a saw is turned on, and we put a face to the crime. (COPS CALLED, GONE WRONG)

Bandog stalked quickly up to the warehouse front door. Picking the boomerang out of the air and fastening it on his waist. He crouched and attempted to pull up the door, but it was locked, too heavy, even for his increased strength. He sighed, stood, and stepped back. Glancing around, he noticed a few dumpsters and came up with a plan. Just as he was about to mount it, the miraculous beeped once, with four more times to come. He had only a few minutes until he transformed, and he realized with a start that he didn't have a snack for Luppin, the dog kwami.

He shook his head at his own air-headedness and jogged towards the back. He leapt on the dumpster, unaware of the nearby motorcycle, and glanced up. A few feet away was a window, which he noticed had a lock. He pulled off the boomerang, and threw it at the window. He cringed at the sound of raining glass, a sign of breaking and entering. An alarm was sure to be going off somewhere. The boomerang flew back out, and he grabbed it in mid-air. He leapt up, smashing in the broken glass, and grabbed the edge. Bandog put his feet on the wall, climbing into the warehouse.

He jumped to the ground, wincing at another beep. It signalled four more minutes, and he surveyed the area. It was incredibly dark, but his vision was enhanced, and he could notice the back door was ajar.

Someone had been here.

He scowled, suddenly nervous. What if they never had left? They could still be here, waiting to strike, believing he was a guard. Surely, it would be terrible to be caught, with minutes to spare. He could see the headlines now. "Disgraced Fashion Heir Charged With Breaking And Entering." He snapped himself out of it, getting back on task. He fumbled around, trying to get a grasp. His Fursight had taken him here, so there was something he needed to grab, something he could cut the heavy dumbbells he stole from the Akuma, Alloy. He walked a few more feet.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed him, shoving him into a nearby crate. The air was forced out of his lungs, and he focused his eyes. A figure, about his height, stood clad in a leather jacket, with dark jeans. He was colorblind in this form, like a dog, but he guessed they were blue. They held a pair of bolt cutters like a club, and a black biker helmet was obscuring their face.

Another beep. Three minutes.

He cleared his throat, trying to sound more assured. "Who are you, and why are you here?" He threatened. They laughed, throwing their head back. They swung the cutters, and he quickly stepped aside. They swung again, breaking the crate, and kicked Bandog to the ground. He landed on his side, switching to his back and crab-crawling backwards, away from the mysterious attacker. He jumped to his feet, and brandished his boomerang, filled to the brim with adrenaline. He leapt forwards, towards the attackers head. They stepped sideways, tripping him, and he panicked, but swiftly bent into a front walkover, and spun on his heels.

The attacker was gone, and he only had three minutes. He looked around, surely they could not have gone far. He leapt on the broken crate, gazing around the warehouse. There, near the far corner! He saw a dark shape, crouching behind a table. He jumped across crates, throwing the boomerang towards the attacker. They flew back upon impact, and a mechanical roar subsequently sprang to life. They stood, and Bandog gasped. They were wielding an electric saw.

A deep sense of realization grew inside of him, and it hit him. The item he needed was a saw, so he could saw the dumbbells in half. The dumbbells! He flipped, remembering his mission. He hoped the Akuma wasn't completely ending Ladybug, and at that moment, his boomerang vibrated. The light from the screen illuminated the villain, and they stood, appearing menacing, large saw in hand. He swallowed and jumped at another beep. Two minutes.

The boomerang finally flew back into his hands, and he ran forwards. The two clashed, gear against boomerang. After a few moments, he pushed forwards. They flew back a few feet, and he leapt at the chance. He wrestled away the saw, and turned, with another beep warning him to flee. He glanced back, the attacker gone once more. That was a mission for another day. Right now he had to get back.

He had just made it out, and was a few blocks away, when he transformed. Ducking behind an alley, and looked towards his kwami. "Wow." He remarked. "That was a lot."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure watched Bandog leave. The didn't know who he was at the time, or why he wanted a saw, or why he was beeping, but they didn't care. They quickly found the box, just as the police arrived, and fled away on their cycle. After a half hour of driving, she arrived at the spot. She was greeted by two people, also in biker helmets. They removed their masks. The taller one was a dark-skinned male, with a short afro-mohawk, and green eyes. The shorter was female, with pale skin, an Asian complexion, and brown eyes. She had medium-curly purple hair.

"You got it, boss?"

The figure removed their helmet. She had tan skin, grey eyes, and short curly hair, shaved on the sides. "I got it, Luna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crime boss see, crime boss steal.


	7. Ladybug Does An Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conclusion to a nine-chapter battle (oops), and our favourite doggo is here to stay?

Adrien slammed his bare back against the brick alley wall, still shaking from the surprise encounter with the warehouse figure. The small dog kwami rested on his shoulder, also drained. The confrontation was taxing, but they had work to do. The blonde fished both of his pockets, and then again, and shoved his face into his palm. 

 

"I don't have anything for you to recharge." He whispered, closing his striking green eyes. All kwamis needed some form of edible food to replenish after using their power, Plagg favoured camembert cheese, Ladybug's kwami favoured cookies. He had no idea what Luppin wanted, but it was a little late to ask the small god. "I don't have anything."

Luppin considered this for a moment. "Oh." She closed her eyes. "Follow me!" and zoomed down the alley. Adrien gazed to the direction she went. Where was she going? He stood there, blinking, as she passed through the wooden fence at the end of the dark passage, and was gone. He shook his head, and chased after her. He leaped, gripping the top of the fence, swung his body over, and continued to chase the kwami.

The cool breeze ruffled his air, and as they turned corners, and the pair stopped at an open window, opening up to another alley. Wordlessly, Luppin flew inside. His jaw dropped, and his head shook. "Luppin!" He called into the window, ten feet above him. "Luppin, what are you doing?" A moment passed with no answer, and then she flew back out, a small stick in her mouth.

"Geffin a snag!" She mumbled with a full mouth. She giggled, pulling out the remains of a lollipop. "A snack! I was getting a snack! Lollipop!" She cheerfully remarked. Adrien had no idea where exactly she fetched it from, and wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Okay, well; Luppin, Eyes Open!" The kwami flew inside the miraculous, and in a flash, Bandog appeared where Adrien stood. Again, Adrien was flooded with heightened senses, and newborn strength. He picked up the two dumbbells, and the saw, and ran. Somehow, he knew where Ladybug was fending off the Akuma, most likely a side effect of his powers. He was electric, leaping and bounding easily, despite having his hands busy with the items. Finally, he arrived a block away, and could see Ladybug riding Alloy's back.

That's one way to subdue an Akuma.

Quickly, he caught up with Ladybug and Alloy, scanning the area for an outlet. "Bandog!" She waved. "A little help?" Alloy growled, throwing the heroine off the roof. Adrenaline flooded him, and Bandog flipped off the roof, landing on the smooth Parisian street. He ran a few feet, and caught Ladybug bridal style.

"Here we go!" He glanced a nearby outlet, plugged in the saw, and went to work. He could hear the rumble of Alloy approaching, and sweat manifested on his brow. The saw finally cut away at the first dumbbell as Alloy landed five feet away. A purple butterfly drifted upwards, and Ladybug swung at it, capturing and cleansing it.

As expected, she released the now white butterfly, and cleansed the city. After flashes of white, red, and pink, and a tall, muscled woman was stanced in front of them. "Ladybug?" She asked, dazed, and promptly collasped. Bandog leapt once more to the rescue, catching the woman. A telltale beep rang out, and he was surprised. He hadn't used his power since tranforming back, so why was his miraculous counting down.

But it wasn't' him.

He turned, making eye contact with Ladybug. "You go. I'll get her home."

"You would do that?"

"Yes, now go!"

Ladybug nodded, and bounded onto the nearby roof, leaving him behind. After getting directions, he returned the woman, Anika, to her apartment, and as he left, released something startling.

Ladybug hadn't taken his miraculous back.


	8. Future of In The Doghouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on series...

Hey. It’s been awhile. 

I’ve been gone for a while, I know. And I don’t really have an excuse. Life happens, you don’t find time. 

Long story short - In The Doghouse is undergoing a reboot. I still intend to have the same plot line, but we’re gonna have some differences. ITD was always going to be part one in a multi part series, but that has yet to come. 

Hopefully the reboot will debut sometime this week. Keep an eye out. The reboot will have more miraculi, more kwamis, and Mayura will be making appearances. Kwamis will have canonical names. However, Barkk (formerly Luppin) will have a sneaky new powerset....

Until then. trixxupmysleeves


	9. Reboot is up!

Hey, the reboot, “Of Dogs And Diligence” (named after a chapter) is now available on my profile! The story is mainly from Adrian’s perspective, and includes some never before seen stuff. Thank you for reading, I’ll see you guys over there!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating! Until next time!


End file.
